First Step
by daddyron404
Summary: Ron and Hermione suffer from their loses and fears days after the battle and are waiting for one of them to make the frst step in the their relationship FLUFFY!


Hermione now sat on the couch in the living room of the burrow, reading a book. She could not pay attention to the book though because she was distracted by something else. She knew exactly what too. The battle had ended a few days ago it had also been a few days ago that she had finally shared a kiss with someone she had fancied since 3rd year. Ron Weasley was what was distracting her. He was currently out with Harry at Fred and George's shop, cleaning it so George could go back to work. She felt a pang of guilt that she was being distracted by something like love, when George was suffering the loss of not just a sibling but his other half.

Ron and her had not kissed since the battle because there just simply wasn't time with everything going on, to talk about had shared little kisses on the cheek or head, and they snuggled together on the couch as well, but neither one of them really wanted to be the one to bring it up. Then the fireplace crackled and Ron and Harry stepped out.

"Hey, you," said Ron when he spotted her. He then walked over and kissed the side of her head before going into the kitchen to look for something to eat. "Do you want anything Mione," asked Ron.

"A cup of tea would be lovely Ron," requested Hermione.

"Sure thing love," he said with a smile before he left.

Hermione blushed, then turned back to her book avoiding Harry's gaze.

"So are you...two...umm," asked Harry embarrassed.

"I...uhh...think so," responded Hermione just as embarrassed.

Ron then entered the kitchen to save them from the awkward moment. He plopped himself down on the couch beside Hermione and handed her the cup of tea she had asked for.

"Thank you Ron!" said Hermione happy for the change of subject."So how was the shop," Hermione asked Ron.

"Better than we expected. We thought there would be more damage from the deatheaters, but George and Fr...," stumbled Ron before he burried his head in his hands. Hermione then put down her cup of tea, and wrapped her arms around Ron's back, placing her head in his shoulder-blade. She rubbed her nose against his back breathing in his scent and trying not to cry, because when Ron was upset she wanted to cry. Harry now was patting Ron on the knee, also holding back tears.

"He died happy Ron. You know that there is no other way he would have wanted to go then fighting for the future," said Hermione gently.

Ron then lifted his head and looked at Hermione for a few moments before he began to pepper her face with sweet little kisses, tears still glistening in his eyes. "You... are...brilliant," he said between kisses. He avoiding kissing her lips once again because that taking the first step thing was still on both of their minds.

Hermione had begun to laugh now and Ron had a smile on his face. "What was that for?" asked Hermione giggling.

"You just made me realize that this is what Fred wanted and if he was here he would tell us to stop mopping around," stated Ron.

"Well it is true he always wanted to be right in the middle of a fight," added Harry, who had watched his two best friend share such an intimate, moment, yet he didn't look embarrassed at all.

"Well I am going to go clean up the kitchen a bit for your mum before she gets back from shopping with Ginny," said Hermione standing up.

"Do you have too Mione?" whined Ron, gripping her hand.

"You could help me," suggested Hermione already knowing the answer.

"Ahhh, on second thought, I think Harry and I are going to play chess," he said looking at Harry hoping he would catch on. He did.

"Ya you have fun with that Hermione," said Harry amused.

"Okay," she sighed. She then lent down and kissed Ron's cheek before retreating to the

kitchen.

She started to fill the sink with water, wanting to do some cleaning the muggle way. She then placed some dishes in the sink, ad rolled up her was when she saw it. That horrible scar from the night she could never forget. Clear as day written on her arm was 'MUDBLOOD'.

She was then thrown into a memory.

_"PLEASE," she cried in so much pain that she knew she wouldn't last much longer under this terrible curse._

_"THEN ANSWER ME MUDBLOOD!" shrieked the evil witch, as she once again cast the spell. _

A shatter was then heard and Hermione was snapped out of her daze and realized that she had caused the noise. Harry and Ron she could see had run into the kitchen through her blurry, tear-filled eyes. They of course now only saw Hermione standing in the kitchen with a halo of glass surrounding her. She still had the terrified dazed look in her eyes.

She couldn't move, she was not in control of her body, all she could feel was the burning pain in her left forearm. She then produced a ear-splitting scream and collapsed into the glass, and everything went black, as she fainted.

* * *

Red. Red, many red blobs were in the only things Hermione could make out through the slits of her eyes. . A voice was then heard.

"Mum, I think she is waking up," said a worried voice that sounded like her Ron. That was then when she started to regain feeling of her body. She felt a soft surface underneath her, and her head was resting on something that felt a lot like Ron's lap. A hand then moved to her hair to stroke it gently.

"Hermione, love? It's me Ron, open your eyes honey. Please," cooed a sweet voice from above. Her eyelids were heavy, but she still pushed them up fully to stare into beautiful blue eyes that were looking right back at her.

"Oh sweetheart, I am so glad you are okay," said Ron as he leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"Hermione dear drink this," said a voice that belonged to Ron's mum.

Ron put his arms under her armpits and lifted her up very gently and laid her back against his chest so she could drink the potion his mum was handing to Ron. Ron helped Hermione drink it carefully. She got most of her awareness back and then noticed the amount of red heads standing around the couch.

"Oh I'm so sorry for causing a fuss," said Hermione apologetically.

"Nonsense dear," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Well we will just leave you two alone then," said Ginny ushering everyone out of the room.

"You okay?" asked Ron sweetly.

"No," said Hermione in a weak voice before falling back against Ron and sobbed.

"Shhh, Mione, please tell me what is wrong. Please" said Ron desperately while he rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head.

"My arm... Bellatrix... Knife," Hermione squeezed out between sobs.

"Oh love I am so sorry, I forgot how much that still hurts you," apologized Ron.

"No it is okay, you have your brother to worry about not me," said Hermione.

"HERMIONE!" Ron practically yelled. "Of course I have to worry about you, I love you," he said without blushing at all.

"Really?" Asked Hermione in a small surprised voice.

Ron then leaned forward rapidly and kissed her so sweetly and gently. They stayed like that for a couple of seconds, before he pulled away and bumped his nose against hers before kissing it.

She then looked into his eyes, and asked "I will take that as a yes," she giggled.

"You bet it does," he said then kissed her forehead before pulling her head to his chest so he could stroke her hair.

"Well I love you too," said Hermione mumbled into him.

"Forever," said Ron kissing her head lovingly.

That was the moment they knew they would be together forever.


End file.
